


[Podfic of] work from nine to five (and hell, you pay the price)

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Embarrassment, Gen, Humor, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, make sure you check which tabs are visible before you ask someone to fix your computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by forsyte.Podfic length - 0:13:53Author's summary: The mortifying ordeal of being the resident I.T. expert.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas (implied)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] work from nine to five (and hell, you pay the price)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [work from nine to five (and hell, you pay the price)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026155) by [forsyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/pseuds/forsyte). 



> Thank you to forsyte for having blanket permission to record your work! 
> 
> Recorded for GodOfLaundryBaskets who requested outsider POV, I hope you enjoy this!

Podfic length - 0:13:53

File size - 12.8MB (mp3)

**You can download or stream this podfic via the google drive link** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lyHh_rmHFEKs_vprekbwFFptOgK4edFq/view?usp=drivesdk).

Intro/outro music is "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell. 


End file.
